Today, a device such as user equipment that may be used in a communication system may be connected to a network node such as an eNB. When the network node may be degraded or additional bandwidth may be available on another network node such as another eNB, a connection such as an RRC connection to the other network node may be established and a connection such as an RRC connection to the original network node may be torn down. Currently, one connection with one network node may be established, maintained, and/or supported at one time or at the same time.